lost over the years
by naemane
Summary: no friends, a boring life, going to school because you just have nothing better to do... but what if you find a lost friend? what is going to happen? is it still boring? AU (I think) BurnXGazel, one sided GranXBurn, rating changed to T for Burn's foul mouth and shounen-ai. summary rewritten
1. Chapter 1

So... Welcome to my first story!  
This idea isn't from me, but from scary00girl. she made the story: my taisetsu old friend. she lost where the story would go and asked others for help, so I made up something and tried to PM her, but she hasn't been active since 9-29-11. so now I'm going to publish it. this first chapter was originally hers, but I changed it a bit.

furthermore, I have skipped a class, so I have to work a lot for school. That means I'm not going to update regular or often, just if I have the time. Right now I have 4 chapters ready, this one is the first.

also, English isn't my mother language, so there may be some typos, please bear with it!

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, I wouldn't be posting here if I owned IE ^^

* * *

Gazel POV

Walking in the morning and just thinking that I am going to school already makes me feel sick. It's always the same, every day. Waking up, getting ready for school, walking to school alone, coming back home, nothing to do, nothing to take care of, and no friends to spend time with. Staying at home or going to school, it's the same, except for the early wake up, which sucks.

If I would ever meet the person that created the first school, I would kill him for sure. It would make me and a lot of other students in this world, who die every day from having nightmares about school, feel better, so I will be worshiped for saving them from school. Something I would give my life for…RIGHT?

Yeah, I know the answer, and of course I know that I'm the owner of the biggest brain ever and that I'm a clever person.

Maybe you would think that I'm spacing out to much and that there should be someone who wants my attention so that person would wake me up from my daydream. But yeah, THERE IS NOBODY! There is no one around me so I must watch on myself well before I can't wake up until it gets over, stupid right?

Anyways, I should hurry and get ready for school before I get a scold from the teacher today, or better as every day because I'm always late.

After finding my uniform somewhere under some pieces of track or whatever it was, I was ready to leave the house.

It was then that I saw that I was early for someone like me, because I still had another 2 minutes before the bell rang. Yea, I know, it's my own fault if the teacher gets mad at me because of this, but I don't care about school, I have nothing to do there, just sleeping and getting bad marks. My daily boring school life…

I entered the class after taking a deep breathe to prepare for having a long Blah Blah speech and to sign for a detention for in the break, something I did frequently, namely every time I came to school. And when I opened the door to enter the class there was a teacher who said Blah Blah but there was no paper for that **** detention, because the Blah Blah was different this time. I saw a boy my age wearing an orange t-shirt and skinny jeans, and his weird tulip looking hair, jumping and singing a Blah Blah song, do you believe it? I don't know and don't care what song it was, the odd thing was that he is supposed to be our teacher, not some stupid monkey man jumping around and singing songs, what is quite scaring to see in the morning at school.

I just stood there and stared at him. After some time he stopped dancing and singing because he realised that I stood in the doorway looking at him with a WTF look.

Everyone glared at me, nothing new, none of them liked me and no one even thought of helping me out of this situation, because they are al super annoying. So I had to take responsibility and talk myself out of this all by myself.

While I looked at that stupid idiot, he was standing in the middle of the class, looking at me like he was deep in thoughts, 'if he had one' I thought, 'because some idiot like him should be brainless' but after some time he walked very fast with his skinny legs towards me and stood right before me and just stared at me.

While he stared at me, tears started to fall down his face, no sound, no movement, it was all happening in front of my teal eyes. It was really weird, to see a guy crying with no reason. I had no idea about what to do, I can't move, I can't do anything. Wait, why should I do something for him, I don't even know him, but he looks familiar, somehow.

Burn POV

I found him, I finally found him. My heart is pounding like it wants to break out of my chest, I can't move my eyes away from him, he had me hypnotized.

I couldn't control myself, I just started to cry and shake from the inside. What is it, am I happy? Am I sad? I don't know.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask, with his beautiful voice, and I realized that I was in the middle of the classroom with everybody staring at me weirdly. While I thought about his voice, something warm and soft touched my cheeks and wiped my tears. With that I returned to the real world and saw his hand on my face. I jumped from it, and took a step back. He looked at me with a worried look and I blushed from it. I don't know what I was doing, my feet moved by itself and they took me away from there, leaving him there stunned.

* * *

this is the first chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it.  
Please review so I know what you guys think of it.  
and again, this idea was originally form scary00girl!

Bye mina-san!


	2. Chapter 2

here's the next chapter!  
I hope you all enjoy it!  
everybody, thanks for following, favoring and reviewing!

* * *

Gazel POV

Okay… What was wrong with him? Al I did was coming too late in the class… and because of him everybody was looking at me. "What? I did nothing, I don't even know him!" I said and went to my seat at the back of the classroom.

Our class representative went to tell the school head about it and there came a substitute. The rest of the day went by normal, but it kept bugging me. Who was he and why started he crying and ran he away when he saw me. And I still didn't know why he looked familiar. Stupid idiot. Because of him I couldn't sleep well in class, so I had to listen to the boring teacher. The only thing that was good about today was that I didn't have to go to detention.

After school I walked to home, trying not to think about this morning. But the more I tried to ignore it, the more it bugs me.

*honk*

I was so lost in my mind that I didn't hear the noise.

*honkhonk*

Now I heard it and looked up to see a truck coming at me. I was lucky it could stop before it would hit me. The driver looked angry at me and jelled out the window, "look out where you walk, idiot! Or do you wanna die!" now I became angry too, "It's a pedestrian crossing, for kami-sama's sake!" "Yeah, when the light is green! Not when it's red! And seeing that my light was green yours should be red!" oops. He was right, but I still had my pride. "Well, I'm sorry! I can't help it that I'm color blind!" he calmed down a bit when he heard what I said. "Well, be care fuller the next time. The upper light is stop, the lower is go!" I made my way to the sidewalk and after the truck was away, I thanked my ability to lie and went home fast.

After dinner I made my homework, or at least I tried to but I couldn't find the motivation. I went to watch some TV and when it was nine o'clock I went to bed.

Normal POV

_It was nice weather. The sun was shining, it wasn't to hot or to cold. In short, perfect. Two boys from 7 years old were playing together on a field next to a park. One of the boys had light blue hair and teal eyes, he was wearing a purple sweater and brown shorts with black sneakers. The other had fiery red hair shaped in a 'flame' or 'tulip' as others called it. He was wearing a brown shirt and black shorts and grey sneakers. They were playing soccer and you could see that they were good at it. _

_But then there came a man. He called the red haired boy by him and said something to him. The redhead wasn't happy with it, and he walked with a sad face to the other kid. He said "sayonara, mata ne." and ran away with tears in his eyes. The teal eyed kid tried to call him but the redhead was already gone, and so was the man who called him. _

Gazel woke up, sat up right and stared in front of him. 'Who was that redheaded boy? I know him, or knew him. I'm sure of it. But where have I seen him before? And when? Arggghh… I hate it when I don't know things!'

He went down to get ready for school. Another boring school day… the day passed by as normal, except for the thing that Gazel caught himself multiple times thinking about his dream and the boy in the dream.

Burn POV

I came home at the end of the day. I sneaked to my room and hoped that baka-sama hadn't noticed that I was gone the whole day. I had luck, because nobody noticed it. When I was in my room, I took a picture that I had kept from years ago. It was a picture of me and a little boy, that has grown up to the boy I met this morning. Gazel… The picture was taken on the day I moved away. That day… I still remember everything about that day. That day I was playing with Gazel, like we did often. But a man came, he was a butler from the Kira family. He called me over and told me that we were going to move away. I didn't want it, I didn't want to move away from my friend, and secret crush. And with the news he told me also that we were already going that very day!

I was sad, because I never saw Gazel after that day. But a week ago, we moved back! I immediately started searching for my lost friend. I asked around the town and searched for him, and finally I heard a good tip that he was at Raimon High. So I filled in an application form to see al the children and maybe Gazel. I was accepted to be a homeroom teacher and could start my first day, which was today. I was disappointed when there were a lot of children but no Gazel. But I went trough with the plan and gave the class les. That was until Gazel came in. you know what happened next. I was too stunned to talk. I was so happy to see him. But he didn't recognise me. Although, he should have felt something, he cared about me, because he looked truly worried when he asked me if I was alright. Aargghh… the thoughts about what I did today embarrassed me till no end. How could I ever face him again without being laughed at?

Normal POV

A couple of days had past and Gazel's days were almost back to normal. He still hated school, and he was still lonely in his house. The only off thing was that he couldn't forget about his dream. 'Who the hell was that boy and why keeps it bugging me?!' Gazel thought annoyed. He was walking home after a terrible day of school. He had an F for math. That would not be good for his notes. He grumbled while he kicked a stone with his foot.

Suddenly he felt something weird. As if he was being followed. He walked now at a quiet road and the only one he saw, was an old woman sitting at a bench feeding some birds. He thought it were only his imaginations, and tried to shrug it of. But after some time, the feeling got worse. Gazel turned around fast to see if anyone was behind him, but he couldn't see anything. Now it was really freaking him out. He was almost at home, but didn't want the 'follower', if there was anyone, to know where he lived. So he made a run for it, somewhere random.

After ten minutes of running full speed, he stopped at a park to catch his breath, and looked around to see if there was any stalker. When he couldn't see anybody near, he looked more at his surroundings. It was a park, with some swings, a climbing frame, a seesaw and a slide. Next to the playground was a field. Suddenly a light bold went on. This was the place where Gazel had played in his dream, together with that mysterious boy.

* * *

end of chapter 2, I hope you all like it.  
the next chapter may take a while, because I have 5 test in 3 days next week :'(

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

hello mina-san!  
here is the third chapter already!  
I was bored in the car, so I typed a chapter on my phone :3  
hope you like it

* * *

Burn POV

'Wow, I didn't know he could run that fast!' I thought while I was running after Gazel. After what I did the first meeting, I didn't had the guts to talk to him again. I didn't want to hear that he didn't recognise me. So I decided to follow him around. I assumed he was walking home just now, because school was just out. Suddenly he turned very fast around and almost saw me. I hided myself and when I peeked from my hiding place to where he stood just a second ago, I only saw his back and he was running away. That surprised me, but I followed him nonetheless.

Just when I thought I couldn't run any longer, he stopped. Happy that I was capable to take a breath without losing Gazel out of sight, I stood behind a tree and some bushes. I saw him looking around and I took a look around too. I was shocked to see the place from my picture. I turned my gaze to look at Gazel, and saw his shocked expression. I assume he recognized it too.

Normal POV

"You recognize it too, don't ya?" Burn said. Gazel spun around to look at who was talking. He was shocked again, when he saw the weirdo from a few days ago again. He looked at him with some fish expression, his mouth opening and closing a few times, without sound. And suddenly he knew. That was the boy. And with this realisation, every piece clicked. He saw him at school, and because of that came the dream. The dream was about that guy. The red hair, his golden orbs, everything matched. And he remembered everything about his youth with the guy. He first met him, and they immediately became close friends in a short time. And even though he knew him for about two weeks, he shared all his secrets with him. He trusted him. But after those two weeks, he disappeared…

To Gazel, the most important memory was his name. "B-Burn…" was all he could stutter. Burn's face looked surprised for a moment, but it turned into a shy smile and he answered "Hi, Gazel"

Gazel POV

How could I be so stupid?! How could I forget about my best friend?! I could hit myself! But then, I only knew him for 2 weeks or something. After that he disappeared and I never heard from him again till now. But still… "Why were you suddenly gone?" I asked him. We were currently sitting at a table with something to drink. He looked sad as he talked about it. "I had to move away. My master transferred to a special school and he wanted to live near it. We moved away the day he heard that he was accepted. I'm sorry. I should have told you but instead I just disappeared. I'm really sorry."

I was shocked. It took me a while to process al the information. "Your master? What are you? A slave?" I said sarcastically. "That's one way of putting it." He smiled awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. But then he started explaining it. "When I was young, my parents left me by people. They couldn't take care of me and asked those people, the Kiras, to take care of me. They were willing to, but only as I was some sort of toy for their child, my master now." His voice was full of hate as he spoke about the Kira family. And I thought that I had a bad life. I really felt for him. "I'm sorry." I said. He looked at me with kind eyes when he answered me. "There is no reason for you to be sorry. You didn't make my life like this and you can't change my past. You did nothing to be sad about." It made me feel better, but not completely. I still felt sorry for not recognizing him. "But I made you sad. You cried when you recognized me but I you not. And don't give me the shit that it was only because of happiness, because you wouldn't run away then." I crossed my arms and looked at him, waiting for an answer. I could see his cheeks redden from my statement. Probably from embarrassment about what he did that day. But before he could answer me, the ring from a phone broke the silence.

Burn took his phone out and looked at the screen to tell him who was calling him. I looked over his shoulder to see who it was, and read 'Gran'. "Who's Gran?" I asked him. "My master." Was all Burn grunted. He was visibly not happy about his master calling him, but he picked up nonetheless, and said politely, "Hai Gran-sama." I heard his master talk through the phone. "Burn, where are you?! Get your lazy ass over here and make me something to eat! Don't you read your messages?! I texted you three times!" I was 100% sure neither of them was amused. The tone of Gran told me he wasn't, and at the looks of Burn was also visible he wasn't that happy with his master. "Gomen'nasai, Gran-sama. I'll be right there." And Burn hanged the phone. After some time of scolding at his master, with words like: PMSing bitch, fool, idiot, asshole, motherfucker, bastard and much more, he gritted his teeth and calmed a bit down. "You know, you could at least use some more offending words. That what you did is swearing for beginners." I smirked while I said that. "You have to learn me more then another time." He smirked back at me. "Sorry, but I have to go now, and I guess you know to who and what I think of it." "I'll be able to see you again, right?" I asked him. I just saw him again after years, I didn't feel like saying goodbye again. "Sure, I'll look for you whenever I have the time and when I can get away form Gran-baka." I was happy when I heard that. "Here's my number, you can call me anytime with it. School isn't that interesting." I gave him my number, and after that he ran away to his master. I went home, but I was happy, for once in my life. I didn't feel empty or lonely anymore. And I could survive my schooldays, because I had something to look forward to.

* * *

I change the rating to T for Burn's foul mouth

Please tell me if you see any typos or something I could change  
I'll do my best to change it then  
hope you like it and reviews are really appreciated!

till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

huzaa!

new chapter!  
hope you like it, and I want to say thank you to everybody who reviewed, favored and followed!  
I really appreciate it~!

* * *

Gazel POV

When I was home, I lay on the couch and thought about today. 'I have seen and remembered my lost childhood friend. I was happier than ever about seeing him. Now I think of it, I wished he was with me now too. What does it mean? I've read about it once: if a boy or girl thinks of someone the whole time and wants that person near them always, it means he or she likes the other person. Wait… WHAT?! I-i l-like Burn? B-but that's not right, we're both boys! Still, it doesn't feels wrong.' This was all I was thinking about. I decided to let my feelings rest and just enjoy Burns attention and company.

-A few days later-

Gran POV

Burn was happy, something very rare for him. He was all day long lost in his thoughts, he didn't even react when I said something. I even tried to pull a reaction by insulting him, but he didn't even noticed it was an insult. He just nodded and returned to his work! Normally a red vein would pop up and he would get furious. This made me very curious. What has made him so happy? What is he doing every day? Why is he gone so often the past few days? Yeah, I noticed it. First I thought it was my imagination, but it kept happening. Now I know it wasn't my imagination. He really disappeared every now and then. My curiosity got the better of me, and I made a plan to find out. I gave him more space, so he could sneak away more often.

When he left again, I followed him. While he walked down the roads, I made sure there was some space between us so he wouldn't notice my presence. After some minutes, he stopped by the gate of some school. I looked at my watch and figured the school day was almost over. 'Is he waiting for someone? Why would he do that? And who is it?' Those questions tormented my mind for some time, until the bell rang and the students came out. One of them, a boy (I assume it is a boy, because he is wearing the boy outfit. But otherwise I would've a hard time wondering if it was a girl with short hair, or a boy with feminine looks) with teal eyes and light grey hair, came running at Burn and waved happily at him when he was close by. Burn looked very happy when he saw the other boy and waved back just as happy. Ouch, that hurts. I wondered who he was. I've never seen him before, and I never heard Burn talk about him. Let's ask him some time.

Normal POV

Gazel was at school. In the morning he thought it was just another boring school day, but in his break, Burn had called. He told Gazel that he could sneak away from his master and that he would be waiting for him at the gates after school.

Gazel stared out of the window, thinking about Burn. He had already admitted to himself that he liked Burn, maybe even loved, but he didn't dare to say so to him. What if Burn only wanted to be friends? What if he became disgust with him, for loving a boy? Gazel didn't want to destroy their friendship, so he held his feelings for him.

"Gazel, could you please tell me and the class about what you find more interesting than my lesson?" Gazels head shot up, only to see his whole class and his teacher starring at him. 'Shit, I should have paid attention to the lesson instead of starring outside thinking of Burn. Please, come up with something so I don't have to stay after school for detention.' He thought. He stood up and saw what his teacher biology was explaining to the class. "I.. was... looking at that bird nest in the tree to see the mother feeding her young's. It's exactly as on the board, the young birds are picking the food out of their mother's beak." He thanked his ability to lie again and looked expectantly at his teacher, who looked out of the window towards the tree and saw that there was indeed a nest with birds. When the teacher looked back at Gazel he said "Try to listen to me and don't look out of the window the next time, even if it's related to what I am telling."

Some students giggled at the teacher because he lost against Gazel, and Gazel decided that it was smarter to look at the teacher while daydreaming. He continued doing so until his school day was over.

As soon as the bell rang after the last period, Gazel raced out of the classroom and after he had all his stuff, he ran with a big smile to the school gates where Burn would wait for him. And there he stood, the one Gazel loved. He could feel his heart beat when he saw Burn waving and smiling at him, but pushed his feelings aside and enjoyed the time he spent with Burn.

* * *

aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I really looked forward to four days free, and three days only school till 11 o'clock!  
but it's BORING!  
anyone who need a Beta reader?  
I have a lot of spare time! (actually I need to learn and make homework but I don't feel like it!)

Review please!^^


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry for not updating faster and for the short chapter! I'll explain it at the end, so you can start reading

-time skip-

Burn walked back to the Kira residence. He had spent the day with Gazel and was so happy! He sneaked back to his room and after some time he heard Gran call. 'What does he want this time? Really, that guy can be a pain in the ass.' He thought when he walked to his masters room. When he entered he saw Gran sitting with that irritating smirk which totally pissed Burn off every time he saw it. But he managed to control his anger and bowed politely while asking "You called, Gran-sama?"

"Yes, I did." A silence felt after Gran said that, but it didn't looked like he was planning on saying anything further. Burn stood there, waiting, but after some time he couldn't take it anymore. "So, what do I have to do?" he asked, still trying to be polite.

"Why, do you want me to boss you around every time I call? I just want some company and talk to you." Burn looked at Gran with wide eyes, was Gran playing around with him or was he serious? He really didn't know. "Or don't you need company once in a while? I thought you were meeting with that guy because you were lonely. I wanted to be a good master and wanted to keep you company so you can forget about that guy." He said looking innocently, but you could see it was an act. Burn looked shocked at Gran. 'how can he know? I was sure he didn't know about it.'

"How did you know?" shit, now he had betrayed himself. Gran knew now for sure he was meeting up with someone every time he was away. 'Why is he interested in me? He usually doesn't pay attention to what his servants do.'

Burn was called back from his thoughts by Grans voice, "You seem interested in him, tell me something about him. You looked pretty happy when you saw him. Why? Am I really that boring?" Gran asked teasingly. "Who is he by the way, I don't remember seeing him somewhere before. But after we moved back to here, you disappeared every day some time. Where do you know him from?" all Burn could do was stand frozen and stare at Gran baffled. "Gonna answer me sometime?" Gran asked smirking. That unfroze Burn and he could gather some of his attitude again. He crossed his arms and turned away from Gran. "That's none of your business!" he pouted when Gran only laughed at him.

"Too bad, I just have to ask him then." Burn looked confused at Gran, but he just looked back with that innocent smile of his. " you can go now." Burn used his brains and figured he couldn't get more out of Gran, so he made his way to the door. Just as he was about to leave, Gran said "Oh and Burn, we have a guest. But don't worry, I will take good care of him."

And then it hit Burn, He had Gazel!

Muhaha! I just had to put this cliffhanger in it!

That's also why the chapter is short ^^

Hope you like it

Review~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for not updating any faster, but... there is no but:$  
I'M SO BAD! I just have no motivation... :'(  
but I'm going to try and write more! remember - TRY

everybody thanks for reviews, follows and favorites!

Gazel had spent the whole day with Burn. First they went for a walk, they ate an ice cream, Gazel had a vanilla cone and Burn a strawberry cone, and had talked a lot, telling stories and jokes. Gazel really enjoyed it. When it was getting dark, Burn excused himself, saying he couldn't stay away any longer. They said goodbye and parted ways. When Gazel walked to the door of his house, he felt pain at the back of his head and everything went black.

Now Gazel woke up with a massive headache. He sat up and looked around. This wasn't in his house, nor somewhere did he know.

There was a bed, where he was lying on, a small table with a chair, a closet and a bookshelf. There was also a light on the table, which was on. Across the room was a window with curtains and at the wall at the feet of the bed was a door.

Gazel waited till his headache became bearable, stood up and tried to open the door. Too bad, locked. He walked to the window and looked outside. He looked at a massive garden with beautiful plants and a forest. He guessed he was somewhere at the northern edge of Inazuma Town, because only there was a forest.

When he looked down, he found out that the room he was in was on the second floor, and when he looked to the sides, he was shocked to find out there were a lot of rooms beside his room. This wasn't a house, this was a villa.

'Why am I in a villa? What would somebody rich possibly want from me?' he asked himself.

Suddenly Gazel's headache became worse so he decided to lie down and fell asleep

Burn was furious, he was burning with rage and if there wasn't a pair of bodyguards who were holding him back, he would have strangled Gran for sure.

"Where is he? What did you do to him? I swear, if you've hurt him in any way, I'll ...I'll...!" Burn yelled at him, but Gran only smirked. "Ohh, now I'm scared! What ya gonna do? Punish your master?" he mocked him. Gran had obviously the upper hand in this and Burn could do nothing but to obey him, and they both knew that. "Why are you doing this?" Burn asked him in a defeated voice. He hung his head low so that his hair was covering his eyes.

"You'll know soon enough" was all Gran said to him. Then he turned to his bodyguards "Bring him to his room." and he walked away.

Burn just hung there, between the bodyguards. He was in a daze, only thinking about Gazel, so the bodyguards just brought him to his room. When he was in his room, he shocked out of the daze and ran to the door. He banged hard on the door, and jelled to let them open the door, but to no avail. He slid down the door "I'm so sorry... Gazel..." and started to cry.

Gazel POV

It was dark, no light to be seen. I could feel my head bonk as I got back to senses. I noticed that I wasn't lying on that soft bed on which I fell asleep anymore, but I sat upright on something hard. I assume I was sitting on it for a long time, since my but hurts from it. There was still no light as I opened my eyes. I tried to move, but I noticed I was tied up to the chair I was sitting on. That sucks. I tried to break free, or at least to sit more comfortably, but suddenly a light went on in front of me all of a sudden. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from it, because I wasn't used to the bright light. After my eyes were used to it a bit, I opened them cautiously. I looked around and saw I was indeed tied up to a chair, and in front of me was a boy, somewhere around my age, with red hair and emerald colored eyes. He looked unhealthy pale, and had an irritating smirk on his face while he sat in front of me.

I don't know how he did it, but I dislike him already.

Normal POV

"Hmmm, sleeping beauty has finally awoken." The boy said in a mocking tone. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" Gazel shouted at the mysterious boy. "Well well, look at this. I thought I would be the one asking the questions, not you." he really looked shocked, but it didn't last long when he smiled evilly. "the main reason for that is because you ate tied up to a chair, and I am the one who has tied you up. But... I'm kind enough to answer your questions. I go by a name known as Gran. And I'm just interested in you, so you don't have to worry, for now." again that smile which sends shivers down Gazel's spine, but now he was too shocked to notice it. 'He's Burn's master! What does he want from me?'

"Hmm, I see you already have heard of me. Maybe it's fair to tell me something about you, so that we're even." Gran sat down comfortably across Gazel and looked expectantly to him. Gazel just stared with a blunt face towards him. 'what the hell is he talking about?!'

Gazel shook his head to clean his thoughts and got angry at the brutal boy. Being rich is fine, but even then you can't get away with kidnapping someone, tying someone up and being rude. "What would I tell you, and more important, why would I tell you?! I only knew your name and you told it to me personally just moments ago." he turned his head away and pouted as some sort of protest but Gran just sighted. "Just as stubborn, and just as captured." He snapped his fingers and a screen at the wall went on. Gazel turned his head to look at it curiously but gasped as he saw what was on the screen. At the screen you could see Burn, banging on a door while crying and yelling.

hope you all like it!  
please tell me if there are things I can work on! (I personally think my chapters are boring and short)

please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for not updating any faster! *bows* hontoni gomen'na sai

I kinda got stuck halfway through this but it worked out somehow :D

Just so you know, I love Hiroto. I just see him with two personalities, Gran being the bad one.

I made a valentine collab with AniSeanna: please, be my valentine. If you want to read it, it's with my favourite stories or you could search for it :)

Hope you will like it!

* * *

"BURN! What did you do to him Gran?!" Gazel jelled. "Nothing. I only asked him something but when he refused to answer me I sended him to his room after telling him we had you as guest. And when he almost attacked me, I let my bodyguards lock him in his room." Gran tried to look innocent, but his eyes betrayed him.

"So... Let's start with your name." Gazel looked down defeated. "Gazel." he muttered still reluctant. "Not really a common name." "You mean Gran is?!" Gran chuckled and looked quite amused towards Gazel. 'He looks so much like Burn, but he is colder. Burn 'burns' faster.' "How do you know Burn?" was his next question. "We were childhood best friends. He disappeared years ago, but a few weeks ago, he suddenly appeared again. We hung out a few times since then." Gran seemed to think about that for some time. "Do you like him?" "Of course I like him. He's my best friend and a great guy." Gazel looked at him with the 'obvious'-look. "No, I mean the other way." Gazel turned slightly red when he got what Gran meant. "N-no, w-we're both male. I-I only like him the friend way." His heart ached when he said that. And Gran noticed that.

"I know enough for now." Gran clapped his hands and the door opened. Two guys came in and walked towards Gazel while Gran left the room. The guys released Gazel from the ropes and took him away.

'This is bad! If my thoughts are right, Gazel loves Burn, and seeing Burn's reactions towards Gazel, the feeling is mutual. This is so bad! I have to get rid of him fast, before it gets any worse!' Gran thought while he walked away.

Gazel was locked in the room for two days. Two days of hell. He couldn't do anything but wait. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. He had no idea about what Gran was planning to do with him or Burn. It was horrible. Every now and then someone brought him a tray with food and something to drink and he had found a door which lead towards a toilet.

Currently Gazel lay on his bed, worrying about everything. That was until the two bodyguards from Gran entered and walked towards him. Gazel stood up and one bodyguard took advantage from that and held both his hands behind his back so the other bodyguard could bind Gazel's hands. Gazel tried to resist with all his might, but the big guys were just too strong. One of them putted some sort of stickers on Gazel's eyes and putted sunglasses with dark glasses on, so people couldn't see that Gazel was 'blindfolded'. They led Gazel out of the room, through a corridor, down some stairs, again through a corridor (that mansion was just too freaking big!) and finally they left the mansion. Every time Gazel tried to resist, he would just get a smack on his head and after a few tries he gave up. Those guys hit pretty hard!

After some time of walking someone pushed his head down. "Step in the car." Those guys weren't really nice. Gazel had a hard time stepping in a car blindfolded and hand tied, but one guy didn't have the patience to wait and pushed him in, so that Gazel fell on his side in the car. Gazel muttered an "Asshole" and tried to sit normally, but failed miserably the first time.

After he heard the doors slam closed the car was started and they drove away, and poor Gazel had no idea to where.

Gazel wasn't the only one having a hard time. Burn couldn't forget about Gazel, his best friend and secret crush. He hadn't forgotten him after all those years, he held his hopes high and did everything in his might to see him again, but in the end, he had only caused trouble for Gazel. If Burn hadn't made contact with him, he wouldn't have remembered him, wouldn't have hung out with him and wouldn't be noticed by Gran. None of this would have happened and Burn couldn't forgive himself for causing this.

Burn's self blaming was interrupted by a door opening and closing, but he didn't pay attention to it. He just kept staring out of the window, completely ignoring whoever entered, probably a butler bringing his trail with food.

But he was wrong.

"Forget about him already." that voice only was enough to spin Burn around. He looked straight into the eyes of Gran, who had the same confident look as always, but this time there was also something of hurt in them. Burn couldn't place it completely, but he couldn't care less. He wanted to know what happened with Gazel.

"Where is he, what did you do to him?" the hurt in Gran's eyes grew, but it went unnoticed by Burn. "Answer me Gran!"

"Why do you care so much? What is so special about him? What did he do to be better than me?"

Burn was taken aback by that. He had never expected from Gran to act like that. And the hurted tone from Gran didn't go unnoticed this time. Burn just stood there. Eyes wide mouth open in surprise and shock, just staring at his master who now had his eyes hidden behind his hair and hands folded into fists.

Burn had no idea. No idea on what to say, to think, to do, to answer...

But Gran didn't wait for Burn to act and took the initiative himself. He closed the few steps of distance they had and before Burn could register what had happened, there were already two lips on his.

The kiss was light and soft, nothing more than gently contact which lasted for something like five seconds. But for Burn it was more like half an hour. He stumbled backwards against the wall when Gran broke the kiss, completely shocked.

Who would have thought things could make a turn like this?

* * *

Please don't kill me for doing this!

I typed the whole thing on my phone, which doesn't have any spelling checker so sorry if there are typos.

Next update can take a while (again -.-) because I have no good working computer for now.

.

.

Please review~


	8. Chapter 8

another chapter :D  
sorry for the long wait, I actually wanted to post this yesterday because it was my birthday but couldn't find the time -.-

please read and I hope you like it!

* * *

Burn stumbled backwards against the wall when Gran broke the kiss, completely shocked. Eyes filled with shock and mouth slightly open in shock. He was too stunned to think straight. He looked at Gran. The pale boy smiled at him and before Burn could do anything he was kissed again. This one was more forced. Gran had grabbed Burn's wrists and held them pressed towards the wall. He took advantage of the fact that Burn's mouth was open and slipped his tongue inside, exploring every part of it.

Burn finally broke out of his shocked state and wrestled to get free when he registered what was happening.

But Gran was stronger and held him against the wall. Burn closed his eyes tight and tried to progress everything that was happening in his head while still resisting the kiss. Okay, Gran said he had to forget about Gazel, when he resisted Gran was hurt and then he kissed him.

Burn's eyes flew open when he felt a hand under his shirt on his stomach which was lowering towards the edge of his pants. That means one of his hands is free! He quickly found out it was his left hand and pushed Gran away with it. Gran, who hadn't expected that to happen, stumbled backwards for the force. When he regained his balance he looked towards Burn. He stood against the wall, breathing heavy and completely shocked of what had happened. "What the fuck was that?!" He jelled as soon as he had caught his breath a little again.

Gran chuckled a little. "What do you think, a confession of course." now you could see a red vein pop up. "YOU CALL THAT A CONFESSION?! USUALLY THAT ISN'T FORCED YOU KNOW!" Burn had come loose from the wall while he said that.

"The first kiss was a confession. And seeing that you didn't complain about the first kiss and I really enjoyed it, I wanted a second one. And even when I released one hand, you took your time reacting." Gran retorted.

"B-bakayaro! That's because I was in shock!" Burn blushed slightly while looking away, arms crossed and pouting a bit. When he turned back and looked towards Gran, he became scared because of the look he had. It was full with lust. "You're very cute when you do that~" he said while walking around Burn, who started to walk backwards out of fright. "And I'm someone who likes to get what he wants." He tackled Burn and pinned him down on the bed they landed on.

After a lot of time had passed, the car stopped and Gazel was pulled roughly out of the car. He was thrown on the floor even before he could do anything. He was pulled up again by his shirt and pushed forward. This time he was prepared and could hold his balance. Then they grabbed him by his arms and he could feel something sharp going past them. They cut his ropes. "Walk normally. I'll guide you. Don't try something or I'll use my knife." That was enough for Gazel. He started walking and every time the guard behind him commanded him, he would do precisely what he said. "Stop or you walk into a door." He stopped and started again after he was told to. "We're going up some stairs now. Watch your steps." That was harder to do but he did it. After some walking they went through another door and Gazel was pushed again.

By the time he was up again, he already heard the door slam. "We're going to spend the night here. There is a bed for you. Don't remove your eye patches." All he could hear after that were fading footsteps.

'Damn it. What did I do to deserve this?'

Gazel slept pretty badly that night. He was still worried about Burn and what could happen to them. He could move his arms again, but decided it would be better to obey the brutes and leave the eye patches on.

When it was morning again (he assumed), the guys came again and took him away. They did the same thing as the day before, Gazel would walk and one of the guys would lead him. When they were out of the hotel, it had to be a hotel or something, he was pushed back into the car and his hands were tied again.

This was going to be a long ride again…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let go of me!" Burn shrieked but Gran just silenced him with a kiss. He positioned himself so that he had his knees on Burn's arms and his feet on his legs so he couldn't use any of them. He began unbuttoning Burn's shirt, still kissing him. Burn began to panic. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight him off, he could do nothing. All he knew was that Gran was determined to get him. He could breathe again when Gran moved his lips away from his and started to kiss a trail down his neck. "Y-yamete… hanasu yo… onegai…" (*S-stop… let go of me… please…) tears could be seen in the corners of his eyes and he didn't spoke, no pleaded, harder than a whisper. But it was enough to make Gran stop.

He sat up straight, eyes behind his bangs. Burn looked at him, still tears in his eyes.

"You... Really love that Gazel guy right?" That caught Burn off guard. He blushed but decided to answer honest. "Hai..." Gran averted his head and got off Burn, which surprised Burn even more.

"I'll bring you to him then"

* * *

Please don't kill me for what I made Gran do to Burn and Gazel!

please tell me if there are things I could improveI'll try to update as soon as possible but I have a busy week coming...

please Review ^^


End file.
